A Story Of Painful Passion
by Kat The Yaoi Writer
Summary: This story is um.... how should I saw it... Well fiery.... It is a story about Tamaki and Mori..... It is uhm....... *blushes* I made it and I am 16 so don't fricken kill me


Mori watched as Tamaki entertained some girls in the clubroom. Mori turned his attention to Mitsukuni. He took a napkin and wiped Mitsukuni's mouth.

"Thank you Takashi!" smiled Mitsukuni at Mori. Mori just turned hi head back to watching Tamaki. Tamaki noticed, and smiled at Mori, who blushed, a light shade of pink. Soon seconds flew by, then minutes then hours and soon the club was over. Mori watched as Mitsukuni skipped out of the club room with the twin's right behind. Kyouya already left and the only one left was Tamaki and himself. Mori started to leave when Tamaki ran infront of him and slammed the doors shut and locked them. Mori looked down at Tamaki and the look in Tamaki's eyes made him take a step back. Tamaki took four steps forward and was soon right up next to Mori. Tamaki stared at Mori and Mori felt Tamaki's hand on his inner leg. Mori's mind became cloudy and he could not think strait. Tamaki swept a foot under Mori and Mori felt the ground catch up with his head and then everything became black.

When Mori awoke, he shivered because he felt a slight breeze along his whole body. Mori tried to move but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and tried to find why he couldn't move. There on both wrists was a red cloth which was also tied to the bed he was on. From the feel of the cloth Mori guessed it was silk. Mori looked down and to the right and saw the same cloth around his ankle. Then it dawned on him why he was feeling the breeze, he was naked on a bed and tied down. He also evaluated that he was in an X formation on his stomach. Mori tried to break out of the ties holding him down but he could not. He stopped struggling and he could hear someone come into the room. Mori listened harder and he could hear the clothes of the person drop to the floor behind him. Mori turned his face to the right to see his capture and there stood Tamaki. He watched as Tamaki straddled his ass. Mori felt Tamaki suck on some of the skin on his neck, which made him moan softly. He heard a snicker from Tamaki. Mori closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, but it felt so good to him. Tamaki then kissed him in between the shoulder blades. Mori then could feel Tamaki slide down him. He felt Tamaki's hands gently massaging his ass. Mori felt Tamaki part his ass cheeks and lick in between them. A moan erupted from him. Mori felt Tamaki stick a finger slowly up his ass. It felt so good that Mori let out a louder moan. He felt Tamaki remove the finger from his ass. He could feel Tamaki realign himself with his body. Then Mori felt it enter and then a sharp pain in his ass. Mori tried to wriggle free, however Tamaki slammed down harder. Mori let out a slight whimper which caused Tamaki to laugh. He felt Tamaki go even faster and harder. He wanted Tamaki to stop it hurt too much. He felt Tamaki's dick slide all the way in. The pain was fading away and the dick up his ass felt so good.

"Please Tamaki, again?" Mori whined

"Ok… but you have to fuck me too." Tamaki stated plainly. Mori felt Tamaki leave his ass.

"Harder." Mori breathed.

"As you wish." Tamaki said and with that Tamaki slammed into Mori's ass, moaning and groaning in ecstasy. Mori felt Tamaki go in even deeper and go even faster making Mori feel all the pain of it. Soon seconds flew by, then minutes then hours. Mori felt Tamaki get off of him and even the bed.

"I'm going to untie you and then I want you to tie me up and do what I did to you." Tamaki grinned. Mori just nodded and watched as Tamaki untied. He got up and watched as Tamaki got on the bed. Mori went over and tied Tamaki's wrists and ankles to the bed. Mori swallowed the lump in his throat and got on the bed on top of Tamaki. He tucked his hands under and lifted Tamaki a little to arch his back.

"It will help if you keep your back arched." Mori whispered to Tamaki.

"You seem to know a lot Mori." Tamaki responded. Mori just blushed and repositioned himself over Tamaki. Mori took a deep breath and slowly entered Tamaki's ass. He felt Tamaki rise up to dig Mori's dick farther in. Mori started to pump faster and he heard a moan come from Tamaki. He realized why Tamaki liked having sex. Mori went all the way in and then there was a knock at the door.


End file.
